Alpha stream (fan fiction story of INFINITE STRATOS )
by SIMPLE MARI443
Summary: this is chapter 1 of a fan fiction story i made out of the IS story line. i just put some original ideas, plots and characters as well, its not like IS because of the plot etc, but the story is a little bit the same from it. it revolves around an average teen, piloting a mech that was just dug out from the mountainside in japan. the rest will be posted soon. enjoy!
1. Alpha stream chp1 REQUIEM

ALPHA STREAM

"REQUIEM"

CHAPTER 1 :In the year 2013 a war between countries afflicted the world. countries turned on each other ,chaos in every turn. days filled people with terror,

gore and blood filled the streets,leaders in the UN never could asses the problem at hand, people now realized that it was the start of World war III. What

once a peaceful world , now at the brink of breaking itself to pieces. but one man stepped forth to calm the chaotic storm that has settled in the worlds

peaceful hearts, together with 4 mysterious machines that he controls. as soon as the UN heard of this it was thought that it was impossible to bring this world

to a joint future, but they were brought by this mans courageous will and ended them with the idea of hope and without a choice, so they supported him in

controlling this mayhem. day by day in each country they settled the problem calming everyone in each society. taking control against terrorist and rogue

military soldiers. they finished off all threats that started this breakdown. though it was a very hard job, with days without rest they still hoped and pressed

forth because of the mans courage and will. years gone by the peace that was once destroyed was now restored all thanks to one man and his 4 great

companions. but one day ,few days after he was about to be commemorated as being the worlds saviour he left without a trace, the world could never

properly thank the man for what he did, the world fearing that this apocalypse might soon arise again, they build the same machines the man used to bring

this world together, a project of each individual to protect the right and defend them from threat, the project that they could remember from the person that

saved all of them. the projects name was ALPHA STREAM. the Alpha streams are mechanized humanoid exosuits built for the sole purpose of increasing the

militaries defenses and to protect countries from foreign threat. each country is assigned to only have 3 AS mass production company in the capital. the model

types of AS are : GUARDIANS, INTERCEPTORS, and OVERLORDS. GUARDIAN type AS are built to take damage to an extent which makes it durable to anything.

having a high dense armor plating but power on its shield is at mid capacity because it solely relying on its armor. INTERCEPTORS are very fast when it comes

to 1-on-1 battle. it relies greatly on its wheel propeled heels, which in return shifts its velocity, air resistance and speed making it very good for a fast

takedown. this type of AS has a very little chance of endurability due to its light armor plating but this type has its shield capacity set on max level, interfering

with its weight could distort its balance. OVERLORD type of AS built to take in extreme damage to which none could ever take it down. its whole body is

completely equipped with heavy armed artillery making it ready for anything. due to its size and armor plating it moves much slower than the rest AS because

of everything it is equipped with because of this it is made to have 4 legs rather than just 2. it is mostly known as a tower than a assault mech. because of this

the founder knew a solution to make it more combat efficient, by adding on all its legs wheel propelled heels, same as the INTERCEPTOR. due to this it can

move slightly faster, so to speak. piloting this AS takes precision and multitasking only a few are able to master it completely. ALPHA STREAMS can only be

operatable if the core drive is compatible with its user using DNA synchronization and the physical performance of the pilot. also AS can only owned if one is

affiliated with a major company leading to the countries AS company industry. CORE DRIVES are found in the chest compartment on all AS, it is the main power

source of such machine. CORE DRIVES are powered by solar-plasma particles which gives power to both the AS and its shield. the project was introduced by

Mirai miyami, the unknown hero's closest friend and associate, in the late 2013 with a group of mechanics, during the breakdown that happened so long ago.

as of today the world holds academies for future protectors upholding the name of justice and peace. they stand with their AS in battle to prevent the past

from happening. but when there is peace there will always be chaos. soon after we meet with a very unpredictable moment that will unfold , about a certain

boy and a very uncertain past of a very odd machine.

Aoi Kakuzaki is just a normal high school boy good mannered , but a little clumsy at time, and helpful to others at times. Both his parents died when he was still

young in a car crash in a cold dark winter night, and now supported by his uncle he lives a normal life as a high school boy. In class he often sleep. Often lonely

due to a traumatic past. Living everyday normally his whole life seeing other people and his classmates. He often sees the Alpha stream academy just across the mountainside.

Sometimes dreaming of going into it one day because of his what his parents taught him... "to never give up and always putting oneself before another."

One afternoon as he went home he walked by the bayside to see the sunset until he saw a ship, a cargo vessel getting closer to shore and crashed.

A huge black cargo slides across the ships hull and dropped down. Curious and concerned he went after the ship and found no survivors but he did saw an

Alpha Stream with a name on its side "TYPE : GUARDIAN" complaining and looking around. As he found himself in a very deadly situation he ran towards the

bayside but was seen by a second Alpha Stream. He ran as fast as he can, but was still outruned by the AS. Nowhere to run ,he stumbled on the black cargo

he saw earlier and when all seemed lost for him, he accidentaly put his hand on an access port and the cargo opened in a burst, surprsing both the AS, then

oneof them said.

"there it is ,the lost AS model, c'mon".

Aoi had nowhere to run but out of instinct he went inside the opened AS with a name carved into its forehead. "REQUIEM"

seeing the name he then closed it . Being new to an AS he didnt know what to do, but the two AS were coming towards him and armed. sensing their presence he shakes the controls of the AS.

"c'mon,c'mon move you stupid machine,move dammit"

then at the last minute he remembered the name on the forehead and shouted.

"REQUIEM!".

Then everything inside and outside the machine glowed in a blue light. with no time to hesitate he took the controls sliding it in his arms and legs then he gained control.

the two AS then stopped. Aoi gaining control of such machine he had enough wits to fight back. Running straight towards one of them he left the other in shock. having lack of AS combat skills he was outmatched and was pushed back but he felt oness with the machine and gained little reflexes.

" o this is how hard piloting an AS is...ARGHHHHHH!"

still taking hold of the enemy, he was tossed back by the other. Then one AS pulled out a desolator plasma cannon (a semi class level 5 weapon powered by plasma particles) then fired at Aoi.

"wait that's...a plasma canno-ARGHHHHHH!" said Aoi as he gets hit with multitude of plasma charged shells.

seeing Aoi and the requiem getting shot he still continued to fire.

"we got him...aint no way he could have survive it."

firing such amount of plasma charged shells the whole bay side was covered in a sandstorm. moments later as the smoke cleared , in surprise they saw the Requiem with its arms crossed still standing.

"I-Its impossible...how?" said the pilot in feeling goosebumps in his back

"not even a single dent! " said the other pilot holding the cannon

Aoi also was in surprise to see himself alive. not minding how it survived they prepared to take him down

"Bahhhh- I don't care lets just finish this and be done with it! " said the pilot getting furious

then the pilot draws out a plasma particle scimitar (a semi class level 4 weapon also powered by plasma particles ) towards Aoi. then from the back he used his thrust drive, and dashed forward towards Aoi.

Confused and nearly death ,again, he was able to dodge it then maneuvered his way to find something to fight back with. Punching all kinds of buttons a flash of blue words screened in "DEPLOY CORE DRIVE BLADE".

reading it he didnt hesitated and said

"DEPLOY!"

saying that something clicked from the back of the Requiem and there launched a black half diamond-like shape object with a curved end and a sharp side to it. then it landed not far from him. seeing what happened, it suddenly increased a bit in height, expanding itself. not knowing what it is he grabbed it on time to block the attack,as they were crossing swords the other pilot tried to backstab Aoi. Finding both himself and the Requiem at a very bad standoff ,the Requiems sword suddenly lit up in a blue light releasing also blue particles in the area.

seeing the light suddenly appearing it blinded both the pilots. as he holds his sword against the other he observed the core drive on both the pilots AS started to flicker as if it was running out of energy. not only that he also noticed both of the AS bodies something kept on flickering, like a shield being worn out. as Aoi kept blocking he noticed on the eye screen a sign saying "ENERGY OUTPUT ABSORBED: 600 %" then Aoi felt his AS getting lighter as if it was his whole body,even when his AS is twice the weight on both AS hes fighting. Having that much power Aoi had the power to finish the both of them.

preparing to start his counterattack ,the pilots tried to get away from the Requiem but it couldn't move as if it was stuck on the ground felling both AS getting heavy as a stack of cars piling up on his back.

Then Aoi saw an oppurtunity to land a direct hit at the AS he's fighting, with all force he smashed his sword at him. Turning his attention to the AS behind him ,Same as the other pilot his AS couldn't move either. Aoi gave him a a direct hit in the front and ended the fight. Aoi on the other hand was both in shock and in relief to end it. Then he wondered.

"how can I operate this so easily, its actions were so quick as if it knows what I'm thinking".

suddenly, without him catching a breather, the S.T.R.E.A.M (Special Tactic Recons Emergency Agency for Mandatory operations) showed up surrounding the bay side. then most of them approached the AS Aoi took down and and Aoi then opened it apprehending both the pilots and Aoi. Aoi claiming hes not involved in the incident ,even though hes involved in the situation now for activating an unknown model of an AS, tried to explain to them, but sadly none believed. then he was escorted to the prison truck were the two pilots were there. just as when he was about to be put in by two soldiers from the S.T.R.E.A.M. a woman wearing a black formal business attire having long hair colored in orange and eyes of dark green suddenly approached the two soldiers escorting Aoi.

"may I take that boy, I need to have an important word with him"

seeing the woman stopping them from doing their job, both suggested that she leave it alone.

"excuse me, ma'am but this is a very classified work. its best if you stay out of it. "

said one of the soldiers.

"Sorry to interrupt you but clearly i have clearance to do so."

she then faces them with a very strict attitude.

"I am Shizuka miyami daughter of mirai miyami ,co-head of the AS project. and at this junction it is also my _classified_ business."

hearing that both of them were shocked and saluted to her.

"m-m-miss miyami you mean...sorry ma'am we couldn't recognize you, our humblest of apologies." said the other officer in a shivering voice.

"its fine. i appreciate your hard work but next time try to have glasses if you dont want to be removed from the force."

"yes,mam" said both the officers.

afterwards Aoi was handed over to shizuka and both the soldiers head off. and then she watched Aoi with also the smae strict face she showed the soldiers earlier.

"how did you operate it".

Aoi got confused hearing the question

"what?"

then she took a deep breath and again asked.

"please try to cooperate with were you able to operate it suddenly without syncing with its core drive."

being in the fear of seeing that face again he finally got it.

"you're talking about the AS that I operated earlier...for the record i don't even know how or any other stuff it did but... the moement it glowed blue and not only that, the moment i went in it felt like both me and it were...one. "

shizuka merely satisfied with the answer, she starts to think of a possible solution.

"hmmmm...i see. clearly what youre saying is true, seeing your performance, though."

hearing what shizuka said he suddenly looked at her with a surprising expression.

"you've been watching the entire time."

with shizuka still thinking she answered him anyway.

"yes"

then she finally comes to a solution. but before that she still gave him a bit more questions.

"so you don't have any idea on how you did it"

"maybe,i don't even know what that model this is but it looks old, like it was made in the year 2014 to...i don't know 2018...wait-"

then he suddenly stopped and continued with another question.

"where did you find this, anyway?"

looking at the requiem she gladly answered

"this was found from Okinawa near a mountain side,but we basically know that it is a generation 1 model (G1) like one of those other AS types that started the G1,G2, G3 and its like the ones that startd the whole AS project."

"but this one truly mystifies me in a way, back in the lab we experimented on it and operated on it, sadly even our greatest pilots couldn't even operate it we tried all sorts of thing but still none."

"but what truly bugs me is how you manage to operate it and how it could be more powerful than a G4 GUARDIAN TYPE ALPHA STREAM."

"well maybe theres one thing i know i could tell you about it, but how i activated it was just said its name "REQUIEM" then it just suddenly glowed and then i started to operated and lend me control of itself".

with shizuka puzzled at that, she changed her last decision and finally made one, clearly.

" (sigh) well have to do more research on this model but since only you can operate it well have to keep a close observation on how it does best in other AS".

Aoi got confused on that question, a little bit.

"what?"

"well have to enroll you to the Alpha Stream academy to do that. there's no need for you to go to compatibility test since its probably linked to you"

Aoi hearing what shizuka said he felt obliged and surprised because his lifelong goal is to go the place he often see on his way to school. then afterwards Aoi was given a lift to his apartment and also his AS was put back in its cargo with the help of the S.T.R.E.A.M and afterwards it was given a chopper lift to Aoi's apartment covered in by trees in the back.

afterwards he was given instructions by shizuka, saying whats need to be said to him shizuka left. after a while he was tucked with all his stuff in his room readied, he then heads outside looking at the stars.

"cant believe it im going to the place where ive always wanted to be"

then he turned his attention tot he black cargo at his left covered by the trees.

"its all thanks to you buddy. I'm looking forward to the things that's goin to happen to you and me." said Aoi as he looks at its cargo name "REQUIEM"


	2. Alpha stream chp2 WARM UP

ALPHA STREAM

"WARM UP"

CHAPTER 2: The day finally came for him when his goal finally went to reality. He prepared all his things packed all his belongings, clothes, etc. As he looked one more time in his apartment "I'll miss this place",since the academy provides dormitory halls. as he stepped outside and shut the door he was waited by a man with yellow bleach hair and wearing a butler outfit welcoming him

"good morning sir Aoi" said the butler

"morning to you too uhhhh..." asked Aoi

"the name is kaito murakami, butler to the miyami family" said kaito politely then bowed to him.

seeing him bow he did the same also. then he points a the limo.

"will i be taking a ride in the limo?"

asked Aoi then the window opened and shizuka was inside it answering his question.

"nope today your taking the REQUIEM down at a thrust drive test, lets see if that _dinosaur_ can still have its works, we'll just take care of your things. now go get goin."

as Aoi makes his way down the stairs ,he stumbled as he got caught up by her sudden demand. getting back up in his feet he tries to reason out to her.

"b-b-but i still don't know how to use its thrust drive. I was barely hiding the REQUIEM from unwanted visitors, and when i mean that i mean the landlady. lucky for me she went shopping this morning."

then she looks at him with a calm expression on the face.

"what are you so worried about?"

"you handled the REQUIEM well just yesterday. if you did that then i don't think you'll have a problem here."

with that she closed the window. then Aoi gave out a little sigh of grief.

"I'm dead. im not even at the academy and im already dead."

saying his funny remorse kaito laughed while he walks going to get Aoi's things.

"don't worry, you'll get used to it, eventually."

then Aoi turns his attention to him.

"you see the thing is, the reason why she is like that is because, she puts a lot of faith to what she pays great attention to, like your AS: REQUIEM. she's very determined to let her efforts for her discovery not go to waste. that's why with every inch of her power she still perceivers."

hearing what kaito told him, he felt a little bit ease in his atmosphere.

"well that and she's very strict and demanding at most times. so...good luck"

letting his guard down his easing atmosphere suddenly got shattered to a million pieces. trying to catch up to kaito after hearing that he said ti him he stopped and looked blindly at the pitch black window on the limo and sensed a very terrifying aura. then he remembers the face she saw the other day.

remembering that, he rushed to the black cargo in the trees without hesitation. then he opened it quickly. opening it he was once more amazed by the sight of the REQUIEM although it's not much to look at. stepping forward into the cargo he opens the REQUIEM and went inside it.

"alright...(sigh) REQUIEM, START!"

with those words uttered the REQUIEM was in his control.

heading out towards the limo, inside the REQUIEM lies Aoi trembling in the fear that he might end up dead because of his first time using REQUIEM in a flight test. then he sees kaito giving a thumbs up to him as he puts his things in the limo.

getting a grip from himself he then begins to start REQUIEM ,amazed but trembling at the same time. then he activates the thrust drive function. taking a good grip of the controls in both of his arms he shouted

"THRUST DRIVE INITIATE!"

then the REQUIEMs legs and back started to expand to a jet like engine compartment with 2 metal flips at both of its feet and 2 exhaust valves at his back, then it starts exhausting slowly some afterburner flames to signal its thrust drive working. holding to the controls he starts to thrust it forward and starts to burst from the sky from the ground up.

being up in the air he was amazed on what he saw up high, the sun rising from the horizon, the whole city in his view. then gaining enough air control he was able to maneuver a bit of the AS only keeping himself constant if the air.

then from the right side of his screen flashed up words.

"INCOMING CALL"

"it seems the REQUIEM is able to let its thrust drive work perfectly. ok ,now travel to the academy...here are the coördinates. wait there till we arrive. understood?"

"yes ma'am"

acquiring the coördinates to the academy he revved up his thrust drive then bursted his way to the academy. hurriedly heading towards the academy while he travels, he sees his old school. up in the air he sees the students looking at him. then he gave a smile.

"its been fun hanging in this school ,even though i don't really fit in. I'm going to miss this place"

being on the school for a few moments to lastly see it he says farewell.

"but, bye."

as he passes by the school he finally arrived at the promised land. seeing it from the horizon he felt welcomed and excited. after taking a good around the place he then landed the REQUIEM where he was to meet shizuka. putting his REQUIEM back on the ground he opens it goes down from it and watched the entire school it was big and wide as an entire city amazed, then eventually he noticed that he was the only one around.

With no one else was there. then he started to think to himself

"maybe class already started"

Then he looked around to make sure it was then he sits by the REQUIEM's foot.

"ahhhhhhhhhhh...alone and free"

resting and feeling the warm breeze of the wind, Aoi then heard some loud noises coming from a huge stadium not far from him. listening carefully he heard sound of swords clashing and cannons blasting. curious on what it was he stood up and walked towards the place where he heard it. moments later he reached a short hallway and from the end of it he saw lights flashing and all tge sounds he heard earlier. reaching the end he was surprised to what he saw. right in front of him was an AS live practice battle inside the huge staduim.

seeing it he became astounded by the fight. then due to excitement he took a closer look but didn't noticed that he was falling from the railings. stumbled on the railings he fell to the arena. without no one noticing him he was almost stomped by the huge feets of the AS. luckily a girl with semi- short voilet hair at the age of 18 with eyes colored in dark blue wearing a deep blue jacket and jogging pants noticed him in the arena almost being killed. then she and shouted

"STOP,STOP,STOP!"

waving her hand at the 2 AS battling the battle stopped.

curious about why she stopped the exercise one of them asked her.

"what happened, whats the matter ms. satsuki?" said the AS who was about to clash to the other.

coming down the stairs she headed towards Aoi ,frightened from near certain death.

"this daredevil interfered with your fight, thats what happened."

said the girl with the violet hair. seeing the disturbance everyone in the arena turned to them.

seeing the girl furious he apologized.

"sorry i kinda, accidentally fell and stumble on the railings, my bad."

gazing furiously at him she noticed the clothes he's wearing were no anything but normal.

"who are you anyway ,judging from what you're wearing your not from this school, are you?"

hearing that he gladly introduced himself to her.

" sorry, the name is Aoi kakuzaki and-"

with those words still in his mind he was interrupted by a _very_ familiar voice.

"and he'll be attending school here from now on."

exclaimed shizuka folding her arms showing a face that spells the word, all in caps "_YOU'RE DEAD._"

Aoi looking back to where the voice came from he felt even worse.

"I told you to stay put in the place I asked you to go, but _you_ didn't follow."

"sorry miss miyami i got caught up with the battle and I kinda stumbled down here and one problem followed after another."

hearing his excuse she got a little bit frustrated. folding her arms she gave a short sigh of grief.

"fine, at least you already know your way to the first arena, with that we can already start your entrance test fast."

then she looks at the girl in violet hair.

"get it ready satsuki, i want this to be quick. i have a meeting after this."

"yeah,yeah don't get your buttons up a twist, at least ill have to teach this guy a lesson for interfering with my practice session, before he enters the academy."

with those words said she heads out to the stairs giving Aoi a pissed off look. with the agreement being done suddenly, Aoi was caught off guard. then he looks at shizuka and with a confused expression in his face.

"W-W-What? miss miyami, you gotta be kidding me ,right?!, i have to actually fight again but to a teacher in front of those many people i don't even know most of the controls yet of the REQUIEM, yet. except the blade and the thrust drive."

"this is still part of my observation to the REQUIEM and, as is it stated in the rulebook, it is required for all students to face an instructor before really enrolling to the school to test if you're good enough or bad."

then she stares at him with a grim face put on.

"now get REQUIEM and start it so that i can finish early"

seeing the expression in her face ,Aoi heads out the arena and to the REQUIEM, without hesitation. reaching the REQUIEM Aoi opened it and went in. activating it he starts to move towards the arena. using his AS to go about, he saw shizuka by a huge doorway. reaching her ,the doorway opened and saw a short hallway going to the arena. then a message came from his right side of the screen.

"just go straight to the arena, I'll be watching you in the grandstand."

"try to do your best I'm watching you to know if the REQUIEM works well in battle with tougher AS."

seeing shizuka on her way to the grandstand. he whispered to himself.

"(sigh), easy for you to say"

making his way to the horizon just by the end of the hallway, he saw an AS with rotating wheels on its heels and on its hips a metal _KUSAZURI (samurai skirt.) _containing short sharp tips, and had the color magenta being the dominant color of its body and outlined in yellow on most parts of its whole body.

then another call came for him.

"you're going to go up against an AS model named INTERCEPTOR be careful, it's a speed -reliable AS that has immense speed but light damage...well, depending on its weapons installation, in this case its an instructor your faced with so I don't know what type of weapon installation it has."

then the AS in front of him spoke, with a girl-like voice, tha sounded a bit familiar with him.

"c'mon hurry up i still have some documents left at my table i need to finish it before 5:00 pm."

with her saying that, from the dark parts of the hallway entered a black figure. as it cames to the arena , all eyes turned on it. to everyone's surprise it was an AS with a name put in its forehead "REQUIEM" and colored in black, with its exterior made of a block-like surface, and its eyes barely seen, same height as every AS model height,but a little different.

seeing the REQUIEM everyone started to talk to each other in confusion,

"what is that model?"

"dont know what that is but, wow. it's really lame."

"this wont take long."

also seeing it she also gave a humorous attitude towards it.

"are you kidding me is that what I'm going to fight?"

"shizuka ,seriously? I don't even know what it is, it's neither a GUARDIAN OR an INTERCEPTOR OR even an OVERLORD"said satsuki as she looks at shizuka

not answering her she just sat there in the grandstand talking with a tiny volume of her voice.

"you'll be surprised on what that thing is capable of satsuki."

then she recalls the fight she observed yesterday.

"what I saw the other day isn't a sham it was real."

after seeing them facing each other, the countdown started and at the 10 second interval the horn blows and without a second to waste the fight begins. both watching each others movement .Aoi made the first move, he grabbed his sword at the back and charged recklessly towards satsuki. seeing him attempt to do a fast takedown, satsuki dodged it and hit the REQUIEM with her elbow from its back. being hit ,the REQUIEM fell on its body.

landing a first blow to him she laughed.

"hahahahahahahah ,what was that? charging the enemy without thinking ,heh, noobie. let me show you how to really fight."

getting back up on his feet, satuki backed down a bit, then from her wrist unsheathes two blades, then thrusted forward to him. seeing the REQUIEM on its foot in the ground, she hits it multiple times with her arm blades. by each blow to it she didn't let the REQUIEM go down the ground again. Aoi getting attacked again and again, he fell to the ground. barely conscious enough, all he could see was a blurry view of his enemy. still not giving up he stands back up his feet and tries to counter but as he did, every single attack he made was a miss and dodge.

"damn it-ARGHHH! she's too fast"

seeing the battle go badly for Aoi shizukas hope for the REQUIEM to be proven if it is still operational being able to fight was almost gone but she still watch and hope that Aoi could somehow be able to put up a fight.

still attempting to do a counter move he failed. missing one attempt to attack satsuki made her way at his back and landed a direct hit. taking that attack he once again fall to the ground. being on the ground once more he sees everyone laughing at him.

"_no,no,no,no"_

"_i__ts just like my first day in my old school i became lonely because...because i was weak and afraid to even stand up to myself and others and now...I really am in this school...I am._"

he then remembered his past life in his old school. show to himself being lonely because he was afraid and weak to fight back to the ones treating him like nothing. then he remembers in his mind the child in him that was being bullied no one there to help him. keeping himself isolated from the other students. but in those dark memories on his mind, it somehow altered .in the depth of those shadows a light flashed in front of him and appeared in front of him was the REQUIEM, standing looking at him. then he remembered how he fought those two AS pilots that tried to take REQUIEM.

then he realized that he didn't fought alone but he fought with something by his side to give a lending hand.

"thats right I'm never weak I just needed to find the courage to fight alongside my weaknesses"

getting back to his consciousness he heard a very demanding voice crying out to him. then he sees his instructor just standing not far from him.

"c'mon is that all you've got ,I don't believe you."

then she turns her back against him

"well, if it is ,then get going to the showers and pack your things and go to your dorm room"

turning her back against him she starts to head out but as she did , she heard gears grinding each other and the sound of a heavy metal object rising. then when she followed to where the sound came from she was surprised to see the REQUIEM slowly getting back up his feet. seeing the REQUIEM barely standing up everyone even shizuka shocked and surprised as satsuki.

"i ain't giving up this fight ,i wont be weak!"

"ill pass this test one way or the other."

getting over the feeling of seeing him getting surprising comeback, she gave him an applause for it.

"I'm impressed your still going for it. giving you all those simple attacks didn't get you to the ground the third time. gotta give you credit for that."

saying that she sees the REQUIEM fully standing up.

"but don't think that ill go lightly with you this time."

then she prepares her arm blades and dashed herself in a serpentine movement towards the REQUIEM. with Aoi being attacked multiple times earlier he got used to her attack pattern and hopes to find an open window. with his intsructor doing the serpentine movement he just left his sword at his right side and just stood there. following her movement Aoi quickly saw a 0.5 second window. then he starts to clench his fist then without hesitation and accurate calculations he landed a direct hit to the abdomenal part of his instructor's AS .

getting hit with the sudden attack she lowered her upper body. then looking up she saw the REQUIEM clenching its fist and punched her in the left side of her face. with the intructor being in Aoi's hand he took a tight grip and tossed her away. everyone was shocked to see the REQUIEM fighting back even though it was hit many times.

being tossed away she got back up in her feet.

"nggghh-you got skills i appreciate that, the AS academy could really have use of your uncoordinated tactics."

"but I'm really late for my class. so this means that i will have to end this match really quick."

with satsuki uttering those words she retracts her arm blades and puts out both of her arms to the open air and from that, 2 plasma cannons formed and dropped down by her hands. then the short sharp blades from her _KUSAZURI _started to extend then it quickly detached itself from it. separating from her AS the six sharp blades began to exhaust flames and floated around her body.

"you're the first student that ive unleashed my _FANG'_s to." (_note: FANG's are AERIAL MANEUVERED WEAPONS_)

with Aoi seeing it he starts to back down and grabbed his sword.

everyone was surprised to see their teacher satsuki unleashing her artillery, shizuka on the other hand wasnt really surprised at all , its as if she already saw it coming.

"this is nothing personal. this part is also involved in your test."

"since you're still insisting to continue the test I might as well give it all ive got."

then she charges up all her cannons. Aoi on the other hand was in a tight situation again after seeing her weapons. after a few moments the charges began to glow brightly. seeing it Aoi readied his thrust drive. then without a second thought she fired at him. with him being targeted with thousands of plasma rounds he used his thrust drive to evade it. heading towards the right he bursted from his current place towards the next , in hopes to not get hit with it.

the arena was filled with burst of plasma rounds all targeting on the REQUIEM. dodging from one place to the other he didn't see anymore an opening.

"dammit...i cant get close to her."

seeing him dodging all her attacks she aimed for one of its thrust drives. finally satsuki blew off the REQUIEM's right leg afterburner. hitting it the REQUIEM lost its momentum and stumbled to the ground. seeing the fatal damage she stopped her firing.

stumbling down the ground he tries to get back up again. getting back up he looks at the thrust drive on his right leg. taking a look at it was barely able to function.

"nghhhhhh-this is not looking good. the right legs thrust drive is damaged. but i think she really didn't finish it out completely. i can be able to use it. but for one more try only. great..."

then he looks at her.

"this is one intense entrance test. i hope this school can fix this or if not ms. shizuka should be the one to repair it instead."

seeing the REQUIEM's damage she thinks to herself.

"_by my calculations, it shouldnt be able to use its thrust drive anymore. seeing his AS it needs all four for it to balance itself, without one of it its futile to use it anymore._"

insisting to end the test, she charges up for one big attack. but as she did she also gave him a little bit of good advice but not in a very aggressive or challenging way.

"hey, you still want to continue or not, cuz after this there's no backing down."

hearing that he still didn't plan back down.

"i can still continue ma'am."

saying that to her she was shocked and a little bit challenged.

"okay...if you say so. then im going to give part of my core drive energy to this last attack. make sure you survive this,newbie cuz i think this is it for your AS."

from the grandstand shizukas face was merely frustrated and calm at the same time. then she recalls the REQUIEM being hit by the desolator plasma cannon the other day.

" judging from the fight yesterday, the REQUIEM got hit by a lvl 5 plasma cannon and it didn't got even a single dent, only it got heated up and rounded itself up in simmers. if adding it up to her lvl 3 fangs and lvl 6 plasma cannons i think there's only 50% chance the REQUIEM might survive...but-"

then she looks at the REQUIEM and suddenly heard a very familiar voice.

" lets not make hasty decisions, yet ma'am. there's more to Aoi and REQUIEM than that. just keep a close eye"

looking to where it came from she looked at her right and saw kaito sitting by her side. then she looks at him but to her surprise she saw him very calm. then turned her attention to the fight.

"I thought I told you to stay in the limo."

"well I was worried about what was happening, so i just made my way through here. and it looks like it's not going good for him...for now."

then he continues to observe the test.

fully charging her fangs and cannons she immediately fired it to him.

" FIRE: DIVINE RETRIBUTION"

then she fired all her cannon towards the REQUIEM. seeing the sphere made of plasma particles heading towards him like a bullet he had a little bit of time to cross his arms and readied himself for it. taking a direct hit to the REQUIEM the arena was filled with a cloud of dust and a loud explosion filled the academy. feeling reassured of that direct attack she gained the feeling of victory and thought she won.

"and thats it. aint no way he could have survive that, well mostly his just ask someone to carry him to the infirmary and his AS to the motor pool to fix it, just hope they can ,though. whew...havent really fought like that in a very long time. "

going near the cloud of smoke she attempts to help him but something was wrong.

"well might as well help him ou-"

as the smoke cleared she stopped going near to it and saw something still standing. seconds later the smoked cleared out there in front of her there the REQUIEM still standing with its arms crossed, simmering from the attack.

seeing it she began to back away.

"h-h-how can it still be standing ? there's not a single dent. that attack should have finished you off "

standing there by the wallside, everyone became silent, as they all saw the REQUIEM still holding on. shizuka on the other hand was surprised to see it still in the battlefield.

"i told you...theres more to that machine and Aoi than meets the eye."

then she looks at him with a relieved expression on her face.

"(sigh) get ready and head to the limo ill be quick after this."

saying that kaito immediately heads out of the grandstand. but before he did he was stopped by shizuka.

"that attitude of yours and the words that come out of your mouth earlier are really something. it's no wonder why you got accepted by my mother to be the family's closest butler."

then he replied to her back

"well, if I may those characteristics of mine you just described earlier are just what makes me...well, me."

then he heads off with a smile.

turning her attention now to the fight, she observed that it wasnt really finished.

letting its crossed arms down, he tries to pull himself together after the heavy attack.

"not gonna lie, if I didn't readied myself then that would have been _it _for me."

then he readies his sword.

"now its my turn to fight back."

and again the sword in his hand lit up in blue light everyone was amazed on what it was even his instructor. not minding the sword glowing he activates his thrust drive.

hearing the sound of jet engines coming from the REQUIEM she got confused.

"_he would his thrust drive with only 3 afterburners. that wouldn't work the flight pattern of the AS would be disarrayed._"

activating his thrust drive he revs it up.

"here I go!"

having said that Aoi dashed himself forward to her,but he was using a very similar form of movement. as satsuki prepares her cannons she noticed the movement of Aoi's AS. to her surprise she saw him doing the serpentine move like she did early in the fight only using only 2 thrust drive afterburners from its back. seeing Aoi do the serpentine she already knew the weakness to it. setting up all her cannons she fired at the entire AOE of the place long enough to do the serpentine, she fired in all the places on where to do it.

but as she fired all her cannons she saw the REQUIEM stopping the moment the missiles and fangs were launched. deactivating the thrust drive afterburners in his back, he stood still for a moment then he immediately activated it again and revved it up to its max power. with the missiles targeting to only the place to where to do the serpentine move can be done.

with satsuki firing all her missiles and fangs on the side, she realized a very straight opening leading to herself.

"_what the-no way_."

"_how can i be so blind. he used the 2 thrust drive afterburners to do a short version of the serpentine i did. thinking that i would fire all my fangs at the side ,he stopped in the middle of it all and i in my own damn fault...left an opening wide enough for him to attack me head on._"

with that being done Aoi then dashes towards her with all the missiles just exploding at the side.

"just keep it steady...steady...stead-nghhhh!"

"c'mon just a little more."

seeing Aoi heading for her. she tries to fire the plasma cannon at him but it had no more ammo. then she orders all her fangs to attack him but as she did it did not work because all the missiles damaged the command system of it. with mere inches from herself she launches the missiles left but only one came out. as the missile aims towards Aoi. Aoi threw his sword at it and it collided.

"I'm not gonna let anything destroy the flight pattern."

making that move he was left with no weapon. seeing him throw off his sword at the missile she thought that he was left with nothing to attack. then she retracts back her arm blades. but as she did the REQUIEM already got to her. attempting to attack him she was suddenly kicked in the abdomen again by a great power of force. getting kicked with a huge amount of power she looked down and saw the REQUIEM's left leg pressing against her abdomen using its thrust drive afterburner to increase in power. Aoi doing that he tossed her back, tumbling down the ground. with that being done the DIVINE RETRIBUTION's power and shield dropped down to 0%.

with no energy left ,her AS stopped functioning. then the horn was blown. hearing the blow of the horn she couldn't believe it, that she lost. as the battle was over both pilots got out of their AS. stepping down from their AS satsuki heads towards him.

"congratulations Aoi Kakuzaki you've passed the exam. you've shown that you have the skills of an AS pilot."

then as she shakes his hand everyone applauded in the stadium.

being surrounded by a loud noise of people cheering he felt at ease.

"thank you very much, teacher. i am very much honored to be."

being respected back she flatters him

"i was _mostly_ impressed by the way you fought earlier."

" to be frank that last trick was pretty great, though. the way you used the serpentine against me to create an opening towards myself and how you used your disadvantage to become your advantage."

"the way i see it, you take risk even though it's up against the odds and i commend you for it. "

hearing all that Aoi explained everything.

"oh that...well, for the record i was just about to follow your style but seeing as though you launched the missiles and fired at the sides you gave me an opening big enough for me to take the last hit. and the thrust drive knee kick in the abdomen i accidentally activated the afterburners in the left leg and boosted towards you."

"so to put in retrospect i would have lost if you havent recklessly attacked me without thinking."

with those words uttered she somehow heard it really familiar. thinking for a moment she finally got it.

"wait...i said that to you."

then she looks at him with a surprised look.

"yeah, and i thank you for it."

looking at satsuki he bowed and smiled at her. seeing him respecting and smiling her, she starts to feel flattered and embarrassed.

"_what is this. somethings not right and whats up with him smiling. no no no it can't be maybe its just anxiety kicking in from the exam-yeah maybe that's it_"

said in her mind.

seeing satsuki looking wierd he got worried

"ummm...are you okay...uhhh"

hearing him she got back in her conscious state of mind and gave him her name.

"uhhhh...sorry, the name is satsuki, satsuki satoumi"

"good morning ms. satsuki. the name is Aoi kakuzaki. nice to meet you."

saying both their introductions shizuka went to down to them. reaching them she gave an applause for them both.

"well that certainly was a great fight don't you think? since you're the only person that she has lost too."

hearing that Aoi was surprised.

"really?!"

"don't make a big deal out of it. this was just an entrance exam. not an real battle. if it was then you'll surely lose. you got that, newbie."

with that Aoi just kept silent and didn't do any comeback on her.

"anyway...ive got enough information to settle all of it and enough proof that this model works perfectly, thanks to the both of you. and you Aoi got your one last requirement to complete your enrollment."

with shizuka saying that satsuki tells Aoi all he needs to do after everything.

"okay now, make sure you pack your things and here's the number for you dorm room and don't forget to put your AS in the cartridge chamber along with the other AS."

acquiring his dorm room key and number he says farewell to the both of them and started to do just what he's asked.

"okay"

moments later as everyone left already the arena and Aoi has done putting the REQUIEM at the cartridge chamber he went the boys dorm and searched for his the room he unloaded everything and prepared for the next day of school.

as the afternoon started to fall before the academy. satsuki meets up with shizuka by the bridge.

"so that was the lost model eh? all those days you were busy trying to bring that thing from the ground up."

"yes , it wasnt all a waste. i got to dig it out and found more of what its capable of and hear this. Aoi kakuzaki , the student you fought earlier,is the only one capable of activating it."

explaining the whole thing to her she gave a precaution to her.

"you better keep safe of yourself. with you being involved with that AS, no one has ever got hands of, we don't know if _THEY _would attempt to take it one way or the other. to make things worse with you bringing that up here the whole school could be in danger."

hearing that precaution from satsuki she gave a silent agreement to her.

"i promise i wont let it happen."

"does anyone know of that things whereabouts."

"none, so far."

"good if it is then its all your fault if it does happen."

then satsuki changed the topic.

"still cant believe, though. that i lost for the first time to a student. . not only that he even used a dug up piece of crap- "

"-that had proven itself far more stronger than a normal AS. even so you."

" since we don't know how it will react to other MORE AS . I'll be back in a few days for... sentimental reasons, okay?"

"yeah you go do that. while i go and do _more _work."

with satsuki saying that she starts to head out to the faculty. heading to her workstation shizuka goes in to her limo. but before she could she gave satsuki a piece of her word for earlier.

"ohhhh...and satsuki"

hearing that she stopped.

"what is it?"

"the face that you showed earlier... you still have a chance at him"

stopping to hear what shizuka had to say she starts to glow red and blush.

"w-w-what are you t-t-talking about?!"

stepping into her limo shizuka waves her hand at her.

"bye."


	3. Alpha stream chp3 WARRIOR OF THE SUN

ALPHA STREAM

"THE WARRIOR OF THE SUN"

CHAPTER 3: Aoi waking up to a new day prepares all his things and changes , hurriedly goes to the cafeteria for breakfast since they serve it as well. as he goes to the cafeteria he noticed that as students came passed him they looked at him and some even whispered thing while looking at him but he didn't mind at all. A little while later class begun and Aoi found the classroom he was assigned a little while longer after the first call for all students to get in their classrooms.

"sorry I'm late i was lost and couldn't find my way aroun-"

then a familiar voice caught his attention "well if it isn't Aoi what brings you here?"

"miss satsuki?, why are you here ?"

"don't bring out the same question twice it's a hassle, (sigh) well I'm the home room teacher of this class as it's really obvious, back to you, why are you here again?"

"umm this was the classroom i was assigned to actually "

"oh yeah forgot, shizuka said you were coming, (ahem) class this is..."

she then points at him

"I'm the new transfer student the name is Aoi Kakuzaki please to meet you."

seeing him everyone started to whisper to one another while looking at him. then one student asked him

"you're the guy that perfectly passed the entrance exam and defeated miss satsuki ,right?"

"uhhhh...yeah.."

replying to the student's question, Aoi looked at satsuki and ended up being scared of her expression, she got flustered and looked at the students and said

"y-yeah but ill make sure to turn this classroom inside out if all of you don't know your place and be quiet"

everyone became silent the moment they heard that. the only thing that can be heard was the aircons in the room.

after the students behaved, she folded her arms and faced Aoi with a grim could be translated as : _one more word and i swear you will never see the light of day again, _then said to him, "now since your very late take the seat at the back, since it's the only one available for the moment."

"_except for the seat in front of him...where could she be_"

beginning to wonder why one of her students was absent.

"_sigh...why out of all the days. she never this late._"

" thank you miss satsuki"

taking his seat he began to notice the empty seat in front of him but didn't care enough to know. As class ended for break time he went to the cafeteria to buy some lunch it took him a hard time to find a seat since it was a bit too crowded

"at this rate I'm going to be late again for not eating lunch, wonder if there is a door to the rooftop?"

luckily he found it a little while later and went to the top.

"this is the life..."

said Aoi while he feels the cool breeze in his face,

"just hoping if all of this will really work out though, even with all the problems that's been circulating around me (sigh)"

saying that while eating his lunch.

few moments later the first call of students began and as for Aoi, he was lost again in the building. with only a little bit of knowledge of the school hallways, he was like a rat in a huge maze.

"why does this building have to be this big"

"well for starters this is my fault. i didn't really expect less from the AS academy"

then a girl with long crimson red hair having eyes of bright yellow happened to see him wandering around the hallway when all students happened to be in their rooms. being suspicious she chased after the student wandering around.

still wondering about the hallways he finally admitted it.

"great now I'm totally lost could they at least made directions on where the classrooms are rather than-"

then he hears someone calling out to him at the same time hearing running footsteps in the hallway just at his back.

"hey! YOU!"

he sees a girl saying that while running towards him. out of instincts Aoi ran as fast as he can, both of them began chasing each other.

after some time of chasing he saw a familiar corner.

"wait i know this part turn left then-"

interrupted by the mysterious girl he immediately ran left and saw the classroom and opened it.

"finall-"

before he could continue he was suddenly put to the ground, stomped in the in class was got off their seat and watched the commotion.

"who are you and why were you wandering the hallway while class has already begun huh?"

saying that while pressing Aoi on the floor.

"whoa... look, it's the new guy and Reika"

said one of the students looking at them.

hearing that he began to stop struggling and forced himself to look at the person on top of him.

"Reika? you mean Reika natsuhara?"

"yes! that's my name and answer me, who are you?" demanded reika

"Aoi-Aoi Kakuzaki" said Aoi while being crushed by Reika

hearing that name she began to back away from him.

"W-W-WHAT?"

"its been a long time Reika" greeted Aoi as he picked himself up and turned his head to see her.

"A-A-Aoi K-K-Kakuzaki" said reika as the whole class saw her face turned red and started to feel embarrassed on what she did.

feeling a little bit irritated of the situation she again looks at both of them with the expression she showed the whole class earlier.

"alright that's enough ,all of you get back to your seats"

after saying that all of them went to their seats. then slowly reika took her seat in front of Aoi. after apologizing to satsuki why she was absent for half the day.

as the class went on with their lecture Aoi now knows why the seat in front of him was not occupied.

"so you're the student in the vacant seat in front of me that explains just about it."

"uhhhhh yeah."replied Reika.

soon after it was time for the dismissal of the students and some started to head to their dorms. preparing his things to move he walks right passed reika then stopped.

"hey Reika wanna walk together to the dormitory it goin to a long walk" said Aoi

having said that Reika immediately agreed to him with no hesitation what-so-ever then she started to blush a little,"_walk with him to the dorm ,whats happening?_"

short time later they walked outside the building and as they walked toward the dormitory Aoi noticed some students staring at them and whispering.

"why are they looking at us, I don't see anything wrong,what do they see in us, as couples?"

"don't know but lets not mind them." explained Reika "_but i don't mind us being called couples, though_"

"ok".

with nothing to say she just said the only thing that she just heard a few days ago. just to keep the atmosphere alive between them.

"have you heard a rumor about a new transfer student who got a perfect score on the entrance exam and beat the instructor?"

hearing that he got startled about it. but not showing it to her.

"could that be you?" asked Reika.

with no choice left he mumbly answered her.

"well...yeah"

with that she looks at him.

"that could explain everything"

hearing that both of them laughed. after that the atmosphere between them began to liven up and they continued to talk about other stuff. then reika brought up a topic about his surprised arrival in the academy.

"just out of curiosity, who was your instructor?"asked Reika

"oh it was our home room teacher,miss satsuki" replied Aoi

with Aoi saying that she stopped from their walk and stared at him blankly.

"M-M-Miss satsuki"

then she begins to shout out to him.

"_THE_ miss satsuki!"

surprised on her reaction he was curious.

"whoa why the sudden outburst she's just an instructor"

with no knowledge about the whole school yet she explains to him while showing a frustrated look.

"JUST AN INSTRUCTOR?, she has the highest ranking in AS combat skill than all the other staff and you just call her, instructor? no one has ever beaten her with her AS the _Divine retribution,_ until now."

"well, she didnt mention that, but i guess it really made sense now. i was really surprised myself that she told me that she lost to me for the first time in her career as a teacher."

"(sigh) your still the same Aoi i know back then, now i really know why your being stared at."

then she remebers another thing still focusing on the surprise victory.

"i was wondering what type of AS do you have"

"well its kinda complicated to know what it is. it would be probably better if I show you, it's over by the cartridge chamber in the arena."

as Aoi tries to shoe her his AS, he grabs reika by the hand.

"what are you doing le-"

she stopped on what she was saying and realized the warmth of Aoi's hand

"_I never knew his hands were this warm... I wish we could stay like this._"

feeling the grip of Aoi's hand she set up to in the moment of their reunion. after a few moments of reaching the arena they went in the center battlefield towards the cartridge chamber.

" well here we are ,c'mon its over by this corner" said Aoi still holding reika's hand.

after making it, Aoi stopped in front of the chamber blankly. he then turns to look at reika.

"ummmmmm... question: how to activate the cartridge chamber?"

"you brought me here to see your AS but you don't even know how to open the chamber?"

"well i told you I'm just new"

then she shows Aoi the manual controls of the chamber.

"okay, the controls are here on the side it should be easy for you to find it."

"what was the name of your AS again?"

"its Requiem"

after entering its name to the keypad, the cartridge began to open up and turn.

while waiting for the Requiem he then starts up his own conversation.

"so... umm how did you ended up enrolling to this school?"

the cartridge took some time to get the Requiem so they had time to talk.

"well my father became the vice-president of a huge company in Okinawa a few years back and had me made an AS cuz the company he works for makes the AS type INTERCEPTOR. back then the company was almost at the edge of being bankrupt then my father gave a brilliant suggestion on new designs and the whole company was in his debt."

hearing that he also shared part of his misery.

"it explains why you left middle school...I gotta admit it the moment you left, I kinda felt lonely ,you know having to got to middle school without your best friend... it felt awkward for me"

said Aoi while watching the blank air.

surprised on his part she looked surprised.

"Y-Y-Y-You were?!"

"yeah."

then she starts to blush...again

"I-I-I-I tried to tell my dad that I wanted t-t-to stay in middle school with you but he insisted me to come here cuz it was for my studies and for the sole reason that I had my own AS at that time"

hearing reika out he began to snap out of it.

"I'm not complaining about it I was just wondering how or why you left that's all no need to be shaken up"

still on the topic ,Aoi got curious to what AS she had.

"by the way what type of AS do you have anyway?"

"it's an INTERCEPTOR the first new model this year, my dad had it gone through yearly upgrades"

"ohhhh, talk about headaches. gotta be a hassle right?"

"wanna see it?"

"yeah, why not"

"o-o-okay then" said reika as she hides her glowing red face from Aoi.

finally the cartridge stopped and showed the AS they've been looking for. then Aoi points towards it.

"well ,there it is the REQUIEM"

seeing it she expected more from it but it didn't, but she gave a confusing look towards his AS instead.

" it this really your AS?"

"looks kinda old for an AS don't you think hard to imagine this beat miss satsuki."

"what type is it?" asked reika

reika bringing up that question, all he did was just shrugged at her.

"cant really say for sure what it is."

as it stood in front of them ,Aoi opened the AS and went inside started to turn it on but it took a while for it to start though as Aoi was still fitting his hands inside the port holes. finally after that he started it and started to move it.

" well gotta admit, its harder to pilot it than how it looks from the point of view of others watching" said Aoi while inside the AS.

"now its my turn"

reika then types in the name of her AS. after a few moments later her AS showed up and went inside it immediately.

"so that's your AS...amazing"

while inside the requiem he looks at reika's AS that was like the AS of satsuki having wheel propelled heels and the same height but it was very different in color, this one was white but having some parts of it like the shoulder and the top part of the head and its heels colored in three colors merely orange , red , and black. it was equipped with a samurai helmet with one sharp blade at its head and the face visor was formed in a Y formation, and its pauldron was floating just inches above the shoulder part it was also customized samurai themed cover .

"t-t-thanks." said reika being flattered.

"so whats it called?"

"it's named as Taiyō no senshi. meaning warrior of the sun."

then both started to move outside and into the arena and gone to separate ends of it but as they did they heard someone called out to them.

"HEY!,HEY! BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

both of them were surprised and at the same time surprised as they saw it was satsuki.

"who gave you permission to be in this arena when it's about time for you to go to your dorm rooms?" asked satsuki.

" i was just showing her Requiem." replied Aoi

"and he asked me if he could see mine miss satsuki" said reika.

seeing their home room teacher at the arena at a time like this, Aoi wondered why.

"what are YOU also doing here ms. satsuki."

hearing that she answered them plainly, as if she already know that they were already about to say it.

"i was asked by shizuka to check on the Requiem's armor plating if it was what she estimated, what it says here is that the requiem's armor plating is titanium or adamantine, but she still insists if its true, so you don't mind if could check it?"

as satsuki's explained reika heard something that caught her attention.

"W-W-Wait a minute you also know Shizuka miyami?"

"the same Shizuka that is the co-founder of the AS project?"

Aoi on the other hand answered her like the person satsuki's talking about is just an average person.

"yeah"

reika hearing that she was totally blown away.

"how did you know her?"

Aoi, then recalls his meeting with shizuka, from where he got the requiem.

"it's a long story."

"can we pace this up,i still have a lot of work to do after this,"

after some moments checking up on the requiem she came got the results.

"i knew it , it's not what shizuka estimated ,the requiem its made of "OSMIUM" it's no wonder when the DIVINE RETRIBUTION fired at it had no effect. even though it had no shield on."

"OSMIUM?"asked Aoi

"Yeah, OSMIUM, hardest and rarest metal known to earth , your AS is the only one with it, others are just made from titanium and since its not enough, it depends on the plasma shield ,while your it's only depending on its armor plating making Requiem a hard AS to take down "

"whoever built the requiem really wanted this thing to take all the hurt and dish out a very good comeback."

surprised to know some facts about the requiem, all he could do was to be impressed.

"whoa, so that's what its made of."

"_talk about endurance. this thing could even send out some real punishment._"

after taking the results satsuki gathered up all the things she took out and tidied herself up.

"well you guys better get moving before the headmaster finds out your here. then were all going to be in big trouble."

taking satsuki's instructions they placed their AS in the cartridge chamber and started to pack their things.

"yeah" said both of them.

then they left the arena with satsuki still in it. after going out of the arena they continued to head out towards the dorms. after a while they began to liven up the atmosphere

"didn't know your AS was that old and that tough"

"well yeah, maybe... i don't know...i just happen to find it two days ago in a beach near my apartment so i don't really have that much info out of it, the only thing i know is that it was a lost model dug up by the daughter of the miyami family and only i can activate it."

hearing that reika saw an opening, then she started to look down as if starting to get shy.

"i-i-if you want i could train you on how to use it"

with reika saying that to him, he couldn't help but to be grateful.

"really?! you would do that" said Aoi.

reika on the other hand was really flattered for him to accept her offer.

"y-y-yeah why not, i mean, your still at basics on your AS and i've had experience already in combat and its important for you to know how to properly pilot one"

"thank you so much Reika"

with that, she decides to what time both of them are going to do.

"we start tomorrow noon after class , okay?"

"okay"

as the two reached the dorms they parted along the way, reika is off the girls dorm while Aoi headed the boys dorm.

"Reika!" shouted Aoi

and reika turned to see him if he was the one shouting and saw Aoi watching her with the face he put on back when they were at middle school.

"GOOD NIGHT" was the last thing Aoi said as he passes the entrance to the boys dorm.

reika on the other hand turned red again and looked against him and walked in the entrance,"h-h-he said good night to me...me!"

"_but that face...its what he used to make to me after class._"

said reika. as reika enters her room she says "_good night to you too, Aoi_".


	4. Alpha stream chp4 PRIDEFUL LION

ALPHA STREAM

"THE FIGHT AGAINST THE PRIDEFUL LION PART 1"

CHAPTER 4: The next day rises in the Alpha stream academy and all the students inside their dorm rooms are readying for class, inside room 96 which is the room of fellow student Aoi Kakuzaki, he then prepares his stuff and changed clothes locked the door and walked downstairs along with the others as he feels very refreshed. Moments later when he got to the exit he saw Reika waiting for him outside.

"hey, good morning Reika"greeted Aoi

"Good morning to you too" replied Reika

Just waiting outside the boys dorm he wonders why.

"Where you waiting for me?"

Hearing that she starts to look away

"N-N-No i wasn't i just happened to see you on the way out so I figured you could use the company, I am the only person you know in this school so far"

"Okay...well you sure got the last part slightly wrong though, hahahahahahahahaha!"

"C'mon we'll be late if we don't hurry"

Then soon after they're little chat they head off to the school they walked they saw from a distance ,as so did everyone, the harbor opening.

"Why is the harbor open?" asked Aoi

Looking to where Aoi's head turned she stopped.

"Well maybe the reason the harbors are open is that there could be a new transfer student from other countries"

"Accepting new transferees at this late of time?"

"Well, yeah, you just transfered here just happened to be just 4 days ago right? Well it wouldn't be a bother if someone enrolls here at a later date, besides the closing date for enrolling is still two weeks away, so this schools still accepting some new ones"

As Reika explained Aoi was left amazed

"Whoa! didn't know this school was that ensurable of things like that."

Soon enough they made it to the school building and headed straight to the classroom along the way they met their homeroom teacher Satsuki who was in fact looking a little hazy.

"Excuse me Ms. Satsuki? what happened to you?"

Asking that question, Satsuki looks at them with a tired face and eye bugs from her eyes.

"Uhhh... nothing special, shizuka just asked me to look into some documents about something, im fine I just have a headache due to all the works. She kept me up all night with her non-stop bragging."

Feeling a bit satisfied with her answer they continued to head towards their classroom.

"Uh-huh ...well, we'll just see you in class Ms. Satsuki"

After that they went to the second floor and off to the 3rd. Then went inside the room and had themselves settled, as they settled in their seats they couldn't help but notice the students talk about something.

"Hey, whats with all the talk around, sorry couldn't help but notice"

"You haven't heard? the reason why the harbor was open earlier?" said one of the students

"Well...i know the harbor was open but no,why?"

"Theres gonna be a new stu-" said one of Reika's classmate as she was interrupted by the door opening

As the door opened Satsuki came in with an unfamiliar character following.

"Good morning class" greeted Satsuki

"Good morning to you Ms. Satsuki" greeted also the class as the stood up and quickly bowed for respect to the teacher.

As Satsuki entered the classroom the class noticed a womanly figure walking behind her , with long blonde hair with locks from top and down of her hair , with eyes of purple and having a very calm expression in her face and wearing the AS academy uniform only much different from theirs.

"May i present to you our new transfer student" she then points out to the girl behind her.

"Good morning everyone my name is Alicia H. Rosewood and I'll be attending to this class please to meet you."

As she introduced herself the class stood in awe as they meet their new transfer student. Taking the vacant seat in the front she sat then class begun as usual.

"Well at least we know now why the harbor opened up." whispered Reika to Aoi

"Yeah, and who to thought that it would be a foreign student and an english too."

After a few hours it was lunch time and all students headed at the cafeteria to eat their lunch as always. reaching the cafeteria both Reika and Aoi lined up along with the others.

"So whats your lunch for the day?"

"The usual ,just gyudon"

"You're still the same as back then you haven't changed your appetite in food"

"Why? is there something wrong with it?"

"Nope, it just seemed good to see you being yourself , like before" he then smiles at her.

"W-W-What was that getup for?"

"Nothing"

After a while, Aoi reached the lunch lady and asked her if there was any tonkatsu, luckily for him there was then he immediately ordered it.

Seeing what Aoi ordered reika grined.

"Speak for yourself. you haven't change either. still the same, tonkatsu in every meal."

"What, i just like it. reminds me every of middle school and my previous one."

Picking up his tray he then moves aside to let reika get hers. Afterwards the lunch lady gave reika her gyudon. Also picking up her tray both reika and Aoi went off to find a table. Still looking for a table they finally saw a vacant one right in front of the window side. Heading out to that table they saw bunch of students crowding up on one table. As they passed by they saw a full course meal set up and seeing their new transferee Alicia talking to the other students.

Finally reaching the table they started to dig in.

"At last, at last we found a table, and the view is quite great here too."

With his stomach rumbling Aoi couldn't help himself anymore.

"C'mon lets eat I'm starving"

"Thank You for the meal" both said before eating their lunches.

Digging in their lunches ,the conversation continued on the other table far from where Aoi and reika were. As Alicia continued to eat all the other students kept on asking her tons of questions about her hometown.

"Excuse me, miss Alicia but what does england look like? " said one of the students

"How is the queen?" asked one of the students again

After asking so much questions they got to know her quite well like, what is her family's business in her hometown, what type of AS she has, and so on and so forth, but there was one question that she explained pridefully

"How well did you do on your entrance exam on england?" said one of the students

Hearing that she stopped to eat and faced them with great confidence.

"Well the entrance exam in england was quite challenging, considering my instructor was Alastair M. Simmons, one of England's most refined AS pilots none has ever beaten him in an entrance test except me and its all thanks to my AS _PRIDELION_ "

As she answers that one of the students said to her.

"Whoa... then you're the same as Aoi, he also defeated one of Japans greatest AS pilot instructors with just a crappy looking AS"

Having heard that Alicia's turned to the student who said that

"I beg your pardon, what?"

"Your just the same as Aoi, the transfer student, he just came to this school about 4 days ago by passing the entire entrance exam and also defeat his instructor. "

Then the student looked for him around and pointed at him.

"If you're looking for him he's over there by the window side"

Alicia then got furious on hearing that. something inside her snapped,her pride as england's top AS pilot representative was tarnished.

After eating their lunch both started to head out the cafeteria. Soon after a while the first call begun and all the students started moving to their classrooms. As both Reika and Aoi were walking out the cafeteria they passed by Alicia. Passing her by, Aoi felt a very disturbing aura around Alicia and looked at her, to his surprise her eyes were focused on him and a face that says _I wont lose to you no matter what_ .

"Hmmm...whats up?" asked reika

"Nothing i just...felt something but i think its nothing."

With Aoi saying that both of them headed out to their classroom. As both of them went on and passed the other sections, everyone inside their classrooms went a little out of hand, all their eyes looked at him. And Aoi got that same grim feeling again from earlier but still he didn't mind it...yet.

Approaching his classroom he took a look around but the problem didn't stopped.

"Hmmmmm?"

"(sigh) There it is again they're looking at me weird like before. when will this nightmare ever end."

With reika on his side she noticed it too.

"This time it's even worse than before now the whole building has been involved"

As both headed towards their seat one of the students walked at him.

"Good luck Aoi"

With Aoi confused he couldn't think well wnough for it to make any sense.

"W-W-What are you talking about?"

Then came another one.

"You have my best wishes, Aoi"

"W-W-What are y-"

Then another interrupted him.

"Are you really goin for it?"

"Wh-"

Again interrupted

"You just transferred here three days ago and now your picking a fight against a new student?"

With that Aoi got even more confused than before. Luckily Reika broke off the tension around him.

"HOLD IT!"

"What are you guys talking about"

The student in front of her answered

"You haven't heard?"

She shakes her head sideways

"About wh-"

Just as when her classmate was about to tell her the door opened and satsuki came in.

"All right everyone settle down class is about to begin "

As satsuki entered everyone went back to their seats. After they did, they saw Alicia enter following next to satsuki looking all calm and proud of herself while looking at Aoi with full confidence, then class started as usual.

Taking their seat Aoi whispered to reika.

"Well did you know what they were talking about earlier?"

"I didn't have enough time to get the answer, maybe well find out later. for now lets just leave it."

After a while the afternoon passed ,class ended the same time as usual.

"Good bye class." said satsuki

Saying that everyone stood and bowed. " thank you for the lesson."

With that satsuki left .packing up both their things Aoi waited for reika to finish arranging hers. After some time they were ready to head out. As both of them did , Alicia suddenly blocked their way. then Alicia looks at Aoi.

"Aoi Kakuzaki i challenge you to A duel, an AS duel"

"A what?"

As she declared a duel to Aoi, everyone in the class stopped and watched them. Wondering why she sensed a bad feeling at Alicia she jumped in the conversation.

"What are you talking about?"

Alicia not minding reika , she continued to talk to Aoi.

"Clearly from what I've heard that, this man seemed to pass the entrance exam and defeated his assigned instructor with only an AS that look nothing like an AS, i believe it's all a hoax, it was all set up from the beginning, it was bribed. I mean look at him, he surely doesn't know the basics of handling an AS and im really positive that an AS of that which you pilot is impossible to win against anything."

"Hey wait just a minu-"

Not letting Aoi have chance of talking back she adds a little fuel to the fire.

"And since you somehow convinced these poor students on how strong you really are, I Alicia H. Rosewood will expose the fake you really are!"

With no words to talk back to, Aoi stood there, speechless and confused.

"So do you lowlife accept my duel to you?"

Standing there seeing her being all boastful, he thinks to himself, that it's not worth it.

"Maybe not ,sorry"

Then Aoi insists to move out the door. Opening it he heads out. But before he could Alicia turned to him.

"If you back down now then you really are deceiving these people and simply admitting that you are a COWARD!"

Aoi hearing that he stopped looked at Alicia. Turning to her he shows her a grim expressions.

"You can name me a lot of things but there's one thing I won't let go so easily, you calling me A LIAR... and for calling me A COWARD."

With those words being said Alicia got determined.

As Aoi uttered those words reika knew that something bad was going to happen. Looking at Aoi she tries to tell him to stop but as she did she saw a face Aoi would never make, not even once she saw that expressions on him in middle school and now.

Then Aoi finally agrees to Alicia

"Fine I will accept your challenge, where will we meet?"

With reika by his side she immediately talked some sense into him.

"Aoi ,don't, you don't have enough training to fight someone at that level...let me fight instead" said Reika as he face show concern to Aoi

"No, this is my fight, I want to settle this on my own. She wants me, not you so it wont do any good if you fight in me place"

saying that Aoi became determined not by own self-confidence but with rage.

With her challenge being accepted she decided a place for their duel.

"Hmph, very well, meet me at arena 1"

Announcing that, everyone in the whole building rushed over to the place As both left the classroom they left with tension of both of their faces , soon after that they meet at last in arena 1 with fierce turmoil in their heads. As Aoi walked in he saw Alicia just below the seats standing in a desert dusty place and Aoi forcing himself to head out.

Seeing Aoi down there helpless all she could do was to feel worried for him.

"Aoi, please be careful"

As Aoi reached the ground all students were going out of hand due to the event. Soon they meet face to face, as both faced each other, rage and pride covered Alicia face while Aoi was calm yet furious at the same time.

Seeing Aoi she was surprised

"I didn't count that you'd really be coming, maybe i was slightly wrong about you, but it doesn't change the atmosphere around us."

"I just came here to prove you wrong, thats all i want to this match." said Aoi.

"Okay then...let the battle begin!"


	5. Alpha stream chp5 PRIDEFUL LION P2

ALPHA STREAM

"THE FIGHT AGAINST THE PRIDEFUL LION PART 2"

As the match was about to begin, outside the arena the teachers rushed in to stop the fight but when they got in it was too late. The arena was already bounded by a shield to prevent anything from coming in or out.

"Dammit, ... who gave them permission to do this. I swear if this is over they'll be put to suspension for the nest few weeks" said Satsuki as she punches the field area covered in a shield.

Back in the arena Aoi and Alicia faced each other in the center.

"Now shall we begin?"

"Bring it on"

Then Alicia raises her hand and from her wrist formed a bracelet she then clicks it and it glowed in a yellow light then the cartridge chamber from her side of the arena opened, afterwards everyone heard a jet engine-like sound getting closer and closer. From the shadows of the chamber out came a huge object, it then landed behind Alicia.

As it stood there, Aoi was pushed back a little from its giant-like size. It had a lion-like figure that covered its whole head with the lions jaw covering from the forehead and lower part, like it was to consume the head. The whole AS was colored white while having most of its parts colored yellow and blue and on its right arm a shield with a symbol of a lion and a gigantic sword coloured in white, yellow and blue.

"Behold the knight of justice :_ PRIDELION_ ,as you can see _PRIDELION _is England's finest GUARDIAN AS , no one has ever mass produced such a marvelous machine. It is the only GUARDIAN TYPE in England that has this enough power to surpass anything."

Said Alicia as she points out her AS to everyone. then afterwards she opened it and went in.

Time for Aoi's turn to unleash his AS. As the whole arena watches him, he just stands there clueless, knowing nothing on what to do.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

He looks at them chamber and Alicia, then wondered how her AS got there by just clicking her bracelet .

"How did she launch her AS without using the keypad." said Aoi as he stands before the huge object that he is about to fight.

Annoyed why he hasn't shown his AS she forces him to summon it.

"Hurry up and summon your AS to battle , or are you afraid?"

The whole arena and Alicia waits in anticipation for him to make a move.

"W_hats taking him so long_" said Alicia in her mind.

Taking a while to sum it all up he couldn't think of anything on how to get the REQUIEM out the chamber without moving from where he is like Alicia.

"I ...uhhhhh...don't know how to get my AS from the chamber to the arena, but I could use the keypad and -"

Hearing that Alicia interrupted Aoi and laughed.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!, you don't even know how to call your AS."

Then everyone in the grandstand had mixed expressions. Much like laughter and disappointment ,Aoi stands in the arena humiliated.

"And here I am making myself go through all thi-"

As Alicia was about to continue her sentence she was stopped by the noise of the cartridge chamber opening on Aoi's side of the arena. Surprised as to why Alicia stopped Aoi listened to the noise and looked back.

"The cartridge chamber is activating?"

Then the noise stopped and suddenly everyone on the arena heard a jet engine sound gradually getting closer and closer. Out came from the shadows of the cartridge chamber, a black figure with blue eyes came out then it slammed itself to the ground with its right fist gradually on the ground and both its kneeled. It landed and stood behind Aoi.

Everyone in the arena was shocked to suddenly see the REQUIEM . As the REQUIEM showed up every single student in the arena became over excited to see the challenger of the foreign student.

As it stood there she didn't even flinched to see it. what just landed there is the AS that defeated the unbeatable ms. Satsuki, the AS that is about to fight her.

Also surprised to see the REQUIEM Aoi, didn't know what just happened.

"How did... how did the REQUIEM get here?"

Seeing the REQUIEM she doesn't think much of how it is.

"Hmph, so this is what ill be fighting?, what a pitiful sight."

Aoi opened the REQUIEM and went inside after having to hear what Alicia have to say

"Alright REQUIEM let's do this."

"REQUIEM ,START!"

Saying that the REQUIEM activated.

Finally taking control of the machine he looks at the PRIDELION and prepared his stance.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Gladly..."

Having said that the fight now begins.

Aoi took his first move and used the thrust drive to charge directly at Alicia , but she dodged it then she readied her sword.

Seeing her readying her sword Aoi doenst hesitate to bring out his.

"You're not the only one."

He then deploys the core drive blade from the back of the REQUIEM then both came at each other and impacted on themselves, everyone watched as the two clashed swords.

"I have to say you're not a pretty hard opponent to deal with." said Aoi while pushing Alicia back with his blade.

"Speak for yourself, lowlife" said Alicia as she pushes Aoi back.

Aoi being pushed back, he didn't see the attack Alicia made perfectly and then got hit.

"Nghhhhhh..."

Seeing Aoi being hit by her attack she grined. And continued to attack Aoi with multiple slashes of her sword.

"Heh! as what the lion would do, it would never let its prey escape once it has entered its territory."

Being pushed back all he could was just counter all her attacks.

"Damn it... i cant find an opening, she's hitting me on all sides...Nghhhh!"

Feeling overwhelmed with power Alicia didn't mind the gaps in her attacks. Seeing the open opportunity he didn't hesitate to slashed her with his sword. Being hit in the left of her shoulder, her attack was cancelled and she got pushed back. Alicia being pushed back Aoi starts his counter attack with striking her from the abdomen, passing by her Aoi then strikes her at the back.

"How could he have-ARGHHHHHHH!"

Aoi fighting back she begins to feel humiliated and started begun to give much effort into taking him down.

"Enough of this, RAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Saying that she gets back up in her feet and blocked one Aoi's attacks. Surprised as to how she got back to her feet that quick , he backed down away from her. As both got space from each other, both of them begun to ready up their stances and readied their thrust drive engines.

"How dare you humiliate me by striking me back."

Hearing that Aoi never said a word but instead revved up his thrust drive more.

"Ignoring me huh? now that you've done that, I will make sure this match will end badly for you."

After saying her words both of them thrusteD towards each other, clashing both their fight lasted for a long time as swords clashed and both AS almost drained their core drive energy to what they can do. As long as the other doesn't back down neither one of them lost the will to fight.

Then after some time everyone notices Aoi's REQUIEM getting weaker and weaker by the moment.

"Dammit...(pant) i cant keep up anymore."

Then in his right side of the screen flashed red, "WARNING: CORE DRIVE ENERGY OUTPUT AT 150%"

"Crap...i gotta finish this fast."

After looking at the warning sign, he looks at Alicia, then to his surprise he didn't see the PRIDELION having a hard time.

"Why...isnt her AS getting weak. by now she should be at her limit."

Seeing the REQUIEM trembling , she laughed.

"What is the matter Aoi, is that what you've got to give, pathetic. Let me tell you one thing about PRIDELION. Have you wondered why my AS is still able to continue, while yours is at the edge of shutting down."

"Unlike all other AS, mine has its core drive energy way past other models core drive energy output. Others have at least 600% of energy output in theirs while, PRIDELION has about 700% of power, max. Thus making my AS durable in fights. and it would also means ,you already lost even from the start."

Having said that Aoi took a quick scan of her AS, then from the results came up "PRIDELION CURRENT ENERGY OUTPUT:398%"

Seeing the results the odds were uneven. But for him he wouldn't stop on fighting. He stood strong from where he was.

"Time to end this, i have been furious for too long to keep up with you...no matter after this final attack i will make the battle will finally be decided"

She then readied herself, Aoi not knowing what she's talking about also readies himself.

" The REQUIEM cant take much more even when it is made of osmium and i don't think the core drive has much energy enough to give"

Something was distorting all of the students view even so Aoi, as they watch the PRIDELION preparing to land a fatal blow.

"Tremble before the power you are about to witness, no one ,not even I ,could survive this final attack"

Then the PRIDELION uses its thrust drive heading towards the REQUIEM , Aoi readies to counterattack but the PRIDELION wasnt aiming at him directly, merely it was aiming and hoping for someplace else. forwarding herself towards the REQUIEM, Aoi attempts to slash her but as he did the PRIDELION quickly went at his back.

"What the-"

Passing by him, she left the back part of the REQUIEM open. Seeing the 5-second window, with all her might she swings her sword from the ground-up blowing the REQUIEM up to the sky making it go airborne.

Aoi up in the sky couldn't do anything. Realizing that he was slowing down he attempts to use his thrust drive to balance himself, but without a second later right beside him he sees the PRIDELION raising its sword. Alicia right beside the immobilized REQUIEM she smashes her sword down at the torso.

Letting the sudden attack take place Aoi hurdles down to the ground like a meteor crashing down. Hitting the ground, he was flat on the arena with a huge crater the REQUIEM created, surrounding him in a wide radius. as it lies in the crater , the REQUIEM was no longer able to move and was no longer able to start leaving Aoi inside barely unconscious.

"And so falls the prey of the lion."

With the REQUIEM on the ground she claims victory over the battle.

"And that done the battle is over leaving... me victori-"

With those words still in her mind she was interrupted by a familiar noise behind her.

Looking back Alicia saw the REQUIEM barely standing up in the crater.

"I ...won't...lose... to you"

With everyone shocked to see the REQUIEM standing up, Aoi gets back up his feet slowly.

"This fight isn't over until...the last percent of my energy is drained depending on your PRIDELION's capability to last longer in battle, doesn't make it a fair fight, though. Heh..." said Aoi as he showed a little laughter.

" But still I wont go down just yet. When I accepted your match...I swore to myself: that i wont give in to you. after what you said to me...I wont. At first I...didn't get why you want to...fight me. now...its really obvious enough to see it. took me a while...though."

"What you're really after is your pride."

Having heard what Aoi said she stand there terrified.

"H-H-How are you still standing after all of those attacks."

Fully standing up, Aoi didnt answered Alicia.

She then starts to back down slowly.

"H_ow can this man still stand up after all this._ "

Then from Aoi's right side again flashed in red light" WARNING 5% OF POWER REMAINING"

Looking at it he didn't had a very good feeling about it.

"I_m merely at my limit. but still i wont give up. Ill prove to her that i can win this._"

Seeing the REQUIEM Alicia took a quick scan of it. she then starts to feel assured again.

"Heh! does he intend to fight me with such small amount of energy? i must admit you're not much of coward but it's still wont be enough to bring me to my knees"

"At least i have the courage to stand up even when the odds seem very bad."

Then suddenly the REQUIEM falls to its knees .Again flashed in his screen "3% OF CORED DRIVE ENERGY REMAINING."

"I told you before that i will finish this on my own effort didnt I."

"So there's no way I'll LOSE!"

"RAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Saying that he persevered to continue the fight. then he barely stood up, coming out the crater. Then REQUIEM's outer plating suddenly formed circuit-like patterns and glew blue, but it was also at the brink of falling apart seeing the damage Alicia put on Aoi.

"C_'mon i can still make it._"

Then he heard the REQUIEMs system beeping, "WARNING: 2% OF POWER REMAINING." then the REQUIEM starts to slowly shut down.

_"C'mon just please...i'm begging you don't shut down just yet. please._"

Looking at Aoi, she sees blue particles coming out from the REQUIEMs core drive. As she watch there, to her surprise the REQUIEM raised its head to her with eyes glowing in blue, then it stood straight. Seeing it everyones turned their focus to Aoi's AS as it begins to glow blue.

As it glew its whole body begins to parts of Aoi's AS like the shoulder ,the arms, the foot , the back ,the whole body began to expand its parts, its colours began to fade like it was just a cover-up. Every block-like parts of the REQUIEM began to change. Everyone stood up from where they are watching just to see what will happen to Aoi , even the pilot,Aoi, himself is amazed on what is happening to him.

"W-w-what is happening?" said Alicia.

Afterwards a huge gust of steam came out of the body as it glew blue then mist covered the whole area.

"Whats happening?, where are the students" said Satsuki as she looks closely to the field.

Then moments later the mist cleared out and everyone in the whole arena was shocked to what they saw after everything passed.

It was an AS unlike they have never seen before. It was as big as the PRIDELION. it was coloured white , black and blue

"Is everyone alright?" said Satsuki

"Were fine, how are the students?" replied one of the teachers

"They're fine as well-but look" said one of the teachers as he looks out the field,

As Satsuki looks out to were everyone's was looking, she saw , not anymore the plain black , block-like AS Alicia was fighting. as she watches it she knows it was no longer the AS she fought three days ago too. She watches the field she sees Alicia's PRIDELION and the unknown machine face to face.

Waking from what had taken place Aoi sees in front of him a flash of blue words"SHIFTING COMPLETE: VERSION 2 NOW OPERATIONAL".

Seeing it Aoi got confused.

"verse 2?"

Not knowing on what is shown to him at the screen he looks around the REQUIEM's body.

"Whoa...so this is verse 2?"

Then from his right side flashed in blue also,"POWER OUTPUT RESTORED TO MAXIMUM CAPACITY: 800%"

Amazed on what he just seen he questions to himself.

" What happened to the REQUIEM?"

Questioning himself that he then looked at Alicia in her AS. Seeing Alicia he now intends to finish this by himself.

"Doesn't matter now."

Then he grabs his sword and pointed it towards Alicia.

"Now that i have the upper hand i'll finishing this senseless fight."

Saying that he activates his thrust drive and revved it up to max power.

"H-H-How can that be? I-I-It shifted. so that means I've been fighting a version 1 all along!."

With those words said she sees the REQUIEM heading towards her. Then she takes a look at her visor and looks at her current energy. Then it showed , "PRIDELION CORE DRIVE ENERGY CURRENT OUTPUT : 238%"

"_I don't have enough energy from my core drive to support my shield._" said Alicia in her mind

With not enough power left to defend herself from that fatal attack she just put her sword up in front of her and bound it with her shield , in hopes the she could defend herself this one last time.

As Aoi charged directly at her with all he's got, she closed her eyes and started to get a good grip in her sword and shield and prepared for the worst. Then she hears the thrust drive getting closer and closer then it suddenly stops, like it shut itself down. Not hearing anymore the engines she opens her eyes and saw the sword of the AS aimed directly at her head. She saw the whole AS stop in front of her and hears a voice.

"Why do you fight for pride? for yourself?, why do you only fight for what satisfies and not for the sake of others?" said Aoi

While he stands in front of the PRIDELION aiming his sword at her face, he continues.

"Pride is either good or bad...it depends on you on how you make of it, if you use it to fight for yourself , youll have respect and power , but others will fear you, and hate you in a way, and sooner or later it will become your downfall, like now ,you just saw me on the ground then you claimed victory over it. But if you fight for others ,the strenght you fight for others will go stronger, stronger than what you realize you have and then everyone will look up to you, soon after the pride of which you harnested will grow to be ones courage."

Alicia was left speechless as she hears what Aoi said to her.

Afterwards she drops her sword an shield then bows her head and says

"I yield..."

Having said that, Aoi lowers his sword and starts to back away leaving Alicia kneeling on the ground, then something appeared in the arena , it was a huge holographic monitor on the center of the arena saying "Alicia H. ROSEWOOD HAS LOST THE MATCH, WINNER AOI KAKUZAKI"

Everyone went silent for a moment then later everyone got noisy, the crowd went wild as they saw the whole thing, seeing how the AS shifted to its 2nd verse, and how Aoi won the duel. Having done that Aoi felt a little happy yet unbalanced for the moment.

Seeing the results both pilots went out of their AS.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-finally its over-wha-whoaaahhhhhhh!" said Aoi as he trip his leg in the pilots compartment, then he quickly grabs the ledge of it. Then letting it go he still falls on his behind.

Standing up he sees Alicia climbing down the PRIDELION, a bit disappointed but was fine. with his tension calmed he went to Alicia. reaching her ,he lends out his hand to help her.

"Come on, let's go" said Aoi as he looks at Alicia.

Seeing Aoi's hand she was shocked to even see him helping his opponent even though that opponent lost.

"Why are you lending me a hand? i lost the match right ,now go ahead...you have the right to mock me in front of these students."

"I don't care about the win, all I care is that you got what I was trying to say earlier. And besides lending a hand is what a gentleman would do."

Seeing his face all smiles she gladly hold on to it. Then she lands safely on the ground.

Then out of nowhere a familiar voice catches Aoi's attention.

"Aoi!, are you alright?"

"Ummmmm...maybe, my minds a little hazy after everything though."

with great relief she started to scold Aoi.

"Jeez, I told to be careful"

Alicia went in a state of remorse as she faced her loss and started to pity herself.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Aoi

Having to be awakened from pity by Aoi's voice, the voice that reached her and showed her the way to true pride

"Uhhhhhh...yes, im fine"

Accepting her defeat she congratulated Aoi

"Well it has been a grand match between you and me Aoi kakuzaki, and i thank you for what you said earlier"

Hearing that,Aoi also felt gratified

"Well thats good to know." then he smiled at her.

Afterwards everything was settled all the teachers announced that all students should be going to their went to an end, the teachers tend to Aoi and Alicia's aid.

Moments later as most of the student body was in their rooms, Alicia locked her room and went out the girls dorm looking well dressed like going to a party. Then she went to the schools entrance to met with her butler in a limousine, but as she walks towards the entrance she remember something Aoi told her in the duel.

"P_ride is either good or bad...it depends on you on how you make of it, if you use it to fight for yourself , you'll have respect and power , but others will fear you, and hate you in a way, and sooner or later it will become your downfall, like now ,you just saw me on the ground then you claimed victory over it. But if you fight for others ,the strength you fight for others will go stronger, stronger than what you realize you have and then everyone will look up to you, soon after the pride of which you harnessed will grow to be ones courage._"

"My pride to fight for someone? i didnt expect for someone to care a lot about that way to me, especially not from this country."

she then touches her chest and smiled

"...Aoi Kakuzaki.."

Said Alicia while heading towards the limousine.

Seeing the person she is waiting for, the butler then becomes a little bit concerned.

"Is something the matter ms. Rosewood?" asked the butler as he opens the door

Hearing the question the butler made she snaps out.

"N-nothing, just nothing Edward." as she enters the limo she sees her butler going towards the driver's seat

"Where is father right now if i may ask."

"Well your father is waiting at the mansion to congratulate you on your arrival, shall we make haste madam?" asked the butler as he turns on the engine.

"Yes, let us not keep father waiting" said Alicia as she is driven to her destination.


End file.
